Life-Sized
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Bonnie says a special incantation from a magical book to try and bring her father back to life, she accidentally brings her Jessie doll to life instead and one of her previous owners starts falling for her after he hires her to be the nanny of his seven year old daughter. Based off of the Disney Channel original movie Life-Size.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Holcroft's Book of The Dead

Oh and I just wanted to make a note that I do love the Buzz/Jessie shipping, but it just doesn't work for what I want to do later and I think the shipping in this story is going to be really interesting.

Bonnie Anderson had just turned nine years old. It seemed like it had been forever since Andy's toys had come to live with her, yet it had only been a little more than a few years. That night after she went to bed everyone but Jessie fell right asleep. Well that is at least they had _tried_ to get some sleep, but Jessie kept them awake since she couldn't stop talking about the movie they had just seen. "I still can't believe that woman in the movie went back to being a doll, I mean if I had a chance to be human I would certainly take it." She said as everyone else groaned.

"Woody she's your sister or whatever, could you please shut her up? Bonnie has school tomorrow and I want to have enough energy to spend the day with my wife." Mr. Potato Head said. "Here, I'll talk to her." Woody said as he stood up on the shelf. "Come on Jess." He told her. "But what did I do?" she questioned him as he led her outside the window and the two of them stood up on the sill while the moon shone down on them.

"Listen Jessie, being human is vastly overrated, believe me I should know." He told her. "Why? It's not like you've ever been human before." She told him. "Uh yeah, right." He began nervously as she stared at him suspiciously like there was something that he was hiding from her but he continued on. "Look I've been around humans for generations, and they get sick, and old, and they have to go to work and school, then eventually they die. I mean even though toys don't last forever at least we don't have to go through all that. And besides, you said it yourself that there is no better feeling than being loved by a child. And what about Buzz? You guys like each other don't you?" he asked her. "Oh, yeah, that." She began. "Well the truth is that Buzz and I decided that our relationship really wasn't working and now we're just friends." She told him. "Oh." Woody said as Jessie sat down on the windowsill and gazed out at the night sky. "I just can't help but think that there's a whole nother world out there." She began.

"I mean I wonder what it would be like to have real skin, and clothes that you could actually change. Or drive a car and go to the mall." She said as she gave a dreamy little sigh. "Trust me Jessie the real human world is not a good place to be. You're better off being a toy." He told her. "Now why don't you just get this ridiculous idea out of your head and go back inside and get some sleep." He said. "Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it." She said as she stood back up and walked back inside while Woody rolled his eyes at her. "Whether you're a toy or a human women are always the same." He muttered to himself realizing that he would never understand them for as long as he lived before he followed her back inside.

… _._

The next day after school Bonnie came bursting through the door with excitement. "Mom! Mom! You'll never guess what I got from the library!" she exclaimed before she pulled a thick brown book out of her backpack. "Holcroft's Book of The Dead, just like we saw in that movie last night." She showed her mother. "Maybe it'll really work and then Dad can come back to life." She said. "Aww honey, I know you miss your father but there is no such thing as magic and you should be old enough to understand that real life doesn't work like the movies." She told her daughter. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Bonnie said as she heaved a heavy sad sigh and hung her head.

However her heart was still filled with hope that there was the slightest chance that it could really work. Bonnie ran upstairs to her bedroom and quickly shut the door behind her before throwing her backpack down on top of her bed and gazing down at the picture of both her parents together before picking it up and continuing to look at it for a moment and then quickly setting it back down on the counter. She decided then and there that that night she would try the spell when her mother was asleep. So that night she carried a candle up to her bedroom.

Jessie was outside her window and staring out at the stars again while Bonnie busily prepared the alter. Jessie slowly turned to look over her shoulder before getting up and secretly hoping that Bonnie wouldn't notice her as she climbed back inside. She watched Bonnie finish setting the alter which was her father's wedding ring inside his watch before she closed her eyes and started saying the incantation like the little girl had done in the movie. "Zamba targa ish to neverine." Jessie gasped loudly and she was so startled that the spell was real and it was actually working that she tripped over her boots and fell into the center of the alter. However Bonnie's eyes were closed and she was so focused that she didn't even realize what was happening as she continued to chant the incantation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Andy

*takes a deep breath* Alright, I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately but I have been so busy with my Chucky stories and Naruto, and everything else. Anyway here is the next chapter and thanks for a great review even though I felt like the first chapter was kind of rushed, hope you enjoy the rest and I promise that it'll get better and be worth it in the end.

Jessie suddenly felt herself starting to grow and hit the ground with a great loud thud. Bonnie gave out a great big shriek and ran to hide in the closet. Jessie groaned and felt her forehead while her eyeballs rolled inside her head as she slowly got to her feet. "What the heck was that?" she questioned with a shake of her head before she quickly got a glance of herself in the mirror on Bonnie's dresser and gave a loud gasp as she placed her hands on top of her cheeks. "It worked, I can't believe it, it really worked." She began. "I'm human! Yeeha!" she yelled excitedly before she realized that Bonnie had been rather shocked and she might have frightened her.

"Bonnie," she began as she unsteadily walked over to the closet. She knew that it was going to take some time for her to get used to the weight of her new body. "Are you in here?" she asked quietly as she slowly opened the closet. "Jessie, is that you?" Bonnie asked her anxiously as she realized the woman was in her toy's cowgirl outfit. "Yep, I'm sorry if I scared you." Jessie apologized. "But why are you alive when my father's not?" Bonnie asked her. "I don't know, I guess the spell must have affected me instead when I fell." She said and even though she secretly wondered to herself what had happened to Bonnie's father, she thought better than to ask her. Especially since she had a lot of bigger fish to fry.

"Well I guess I better turn you back then." Bonnie said. "Heck no!" Jessie exclaimed. "I've been waiting my whole life for a chance to know what it's like to be a human and there's no way that I'm giving it up now!" she cried as she tossed away her cowgirl hat like a boomerang and pulled the braids out of her hair. "It's time to dish these rags." Jessie said as she kicked off her cowgirl boots and started taking off her clothes in front of Bonnie. Bonnie quickly covered her eyes. "Look Bonnie!" Jessie exclaimed as Bonnie groaned. "Do I have to?" she asked her with a roll of her eyes but forced herself to look anyway.

"I've got real live boobs!" she cried as she jiggled them around in front of her and then grinned up at her. "Listen Jessie, if you're really serious about being a human then I have to find you something else to wear." Bonnie told her. "Like what?" she asked. "Well we can't go through my mom's closet it or she'll have a fit, so we'll have to think of something else." Bonnie said before she looked over at her pink bedsheets. "Wait a minute, turn around." She told her as Jessie spun around. "

This should be the perfect size for you." Bonnie said as she used the sheets from her bed and made a skirt out of it for her, and then she used the sheets from her pillowcases and made a spaghetti strapped top that revealed the bottom half of her belly. "There, what do you think?" Bonnie asked her. "Wow! I can't believe it I look amazing!" Jessie cried with a sudden burst of excitement. "Good, I'm glad you like it." Bonnie said with a grin. "I have to go to school, you just stay here and try to stay out of trouble until I get back." She told her.

"But what do I do?" Jessie asked her. "I don't know watch TV or something." Bonnie told her. "Can I go to the mall!?" Jessie asked. "No!" Bonnie told her. "But why not!?" she exclaimed. "Well for one thing you don't have a driver's license, and for another thing I think a lot of people would start getting suspicious, and if they found out that you were really a doll one of us would probably get arrested or sent to the mental institution or something." Bonnie explained. "Oh." Jessie said simply when suddenly the school bus beeped its horn out in front of the house.

"That's my ride, I've got to go." Bonnie said before she grabbed her backpack off of her and chair. "Goodbye Bonnie, have fun!" Jessie cried as Bonnie called goodbye back to her before she left her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. A huge grin came onto Jessie's face as she walked over to the toy shelf and looked up at all of the other toys. "Hey guys, look at me!" she exclaimed as they all started to wake up. Buzz screamed at the gigantic woman beside him while the other toys yawned and stretched before opening their eyes.

"Man what a night." Wood said wiping his face and cracking his neck before giving another loud stretch and yawn and looking over at Jessie. "Oh boy." Woody said while he got to his feet before Buzz quickly rushed over to him and hid behind him. "There's a woman staring at us, and she's found out our secret." He said with a gulp and started to tremble gripping tightly to Woody's shoulder. "Buzz relax, it's just Jessie." Woody told him. "Oh, phew!" he exclaimed breathing a sigh of relief. "Wait a minute, Jessie? Is that really you?" Buzz asked her. "Mhm." She said happily with a nod.

"Well in that case we better get the toy wizard to change you back." Woody said. Jessie didn't have any idea what the toy wizard was but she knew that she didn't want anyone or anything to change her back into being a toy. "No! I love you guys but there's no way that I'm ever going back to being a toy!" she snapped as she turned her back to him and folded her arms before she gazed out the window and saw that somebody was taking their dog for a walk down the street. She gave a loud and excited gasp, this was her chance to meet the neighbors and blend in with everyone else.

"Come on Jessie," Woody told her soothingly. "No!" she exclaimed again. "You're just going to get hurt out there trust me." Woody said. "I don't care!" she grouched. "Fine then, be that way!" Woody yelled throwing his hands up in anger. "Fine!" Jessie yelled back before she ran out of the bedroom and slammed the door. "What the heck was that all about?" Mr. Potato Head questioned. "I have absolutely no idea. Well at least now I know why you broke up with her," Woody began to Buzz. "she can be so difficult to get along with. Maybe she belongs in the human world after all." He said irritably with a fold of his arms.

Meanwhile Andy Davis was busy walking a beautiful border collie puppy. That's when suddenly the puppy stopped and started wagging her tail and panting happily. "What is it girl?" Andy asked as he glanced down at her before coming nose to nose with Jessie. "Oh hello," he began with a chuckle. "Andy?" Jessie questioned as she took a step back. "Let me guess you must be one of Bonnie's friends." Andy said. "Uh, yeah." She answered nervously as she slowly turned her head away from him and started to twirl her hair around. She hadn't remembered him being so attractive.

"May I help you miss,.." Andy began smiling warmly at her. "Oh umm, Pride. Jessica Pride." She told him. "But my friends call me Jessie." She explained as Andy extended his hand out to her and grinned. "It's nice to meet you Jessie." He said as she slowly placed her hand inside his but then quickly pulled it away from him. "It's alright, I don't bite." Andy told her with another chuckle. "Neither does Cassie." He told her. "Who?" Jessie asked him.

"Cassie, she's my dog. She's very friendly and loves when people give her attention." He explained as Jessie smiled at him, that was something that she understood. "I love that name, it's very pretty, I love animals too I even have a horse named Bull_" she began but quickly bit her lip. "Bullet." She finished a moment later. "Really? Well that's cool. My daughter rides horses all the time. Her name is Jenny and she's Bonnie's best friend. Although I'm guessing that you probably knew that already." Andy said while Jessie petted Cassie's head as she jumped up on her leg.

"Uh yeah, I did." She lied while Cassie jumped back down again. "How exactly do you know Bonnie anyway?" Andy asked her. "Well, I'm her nanny." She answered having it be the first thing that came to her mind. "Really? You know I really could use a nanny myself. Ever since Jenny's mother died she really hasn't been the same, and my mother suggested that I should hire a nanny for her. What do you think? Do you have time to look after two children?" he asked her with a grin. "Umm gee, that sounds great." Jessie agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Jenny

That afternoon when Bonnie got home from school she quickly rushed up to her bedroom to check on Jessie. "Alright Jessie I'm home." She said as she came through the door and slammed it shut behind her. "Jessie?" she questioned as she tossed her backpack onto her bed and started looking around her room and examining it realizing it was empty. "Oh no," she began with a groan. "I thought I told her not to move!" she exclaimed worriedly to herself before rushing back downstairs. That's when suddenly her mother came out of the kitchen.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for that strange woman that was in the house earlier would you?" her mother questioned her placing her hands upon her hips and staring at her suspiciously. "That depends, did she have red hair and a pink top on?" Bonnie asked her. "Yes, she did." Her mother answered. "She just went out with Andy, and he is under the impression that she is your nanny. And even though I never saw that woman before in my life, I didn't see any reason why I shouldn't give her permission to use my car, and I knew that you would have a perfectly logical explanation for this." Her mother told her as Bonnie gave out a loud gasp.

"You let her use the car!?" she cried with disbelief. "Mom, she doesn't even know what a steering wheel is!" she yelled before she busted out through the front door. "That's it, as soon as I find you you're plastic." Bonnie muttered under her breath before she grabbed her bicycle and started pedaling down the sidewalk. Meanwhile Andy and Jessie were parked outside of Jenny's school. Since Andy was a licensed driver Jessie could drive it as long as he was in the car. Surprisingly she had been a rather good driver.

"So you mean to tell me that you've never driven a car before up until now?" he asked her. "No, thank you for showing me though. It's pretty amazing." She answered. "How old are you anyway?" he asked her. "Uh, well how old are you?" she asked him back. "Thirty-three." He answered with a grin. "Well I'm twenty-seven so I guess that makes me quite a bit younger than you." She said. "I don't care," he began. "you aren't _that_ much younger than me." He told her.

"Andy listen there's something I have to tell you, you see the thing is I'm not who you think I am." She said. "What are you talking about? All I see is a pretty young lady." He told her. "Oh, sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!" she yelled while Andy just stared at her blankly and she blushed back at him. "Err, umm, I mean for crying out! I can't go out with you alright." She said. "What makes you say that?" he asked her. "Well it's kind of hard to explain but you see I'm really a d_" but before she could finish her sentence a little girl with short and wavy black hair, brown eyes, and skin as white as snow hopped into the back seat.

"Jessie this is my daughter Jenny, Jenny this is your new nanny Jessie." Andy explained as the little girl slammed the door shut and looked up at the woman inside the driver's seat with a sudden fascination. "Hi, nice to meet you Jenny." Jessie said as she turned her head back around and smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, so you're really my new nanny then." She said and for some reason Jessie sensed that she wasn't all that happy about it. "Oh and by the way my real name is Genevieve only my friends and close members call me Jenny." She explained.

"That's enough of your attitude young lady." Andy told his daughter as she began to strap herself in. "That's alright, I'm a stranger to her. She doesn't have to like me." Jessie told him as she turned back around. "No, but that doesn't mean that that gives her a right to forget her manners." He said as Jessie pulled the vehicle out of park and started pulling out of the parking lot. Nobody had said anything else the rest of the ride home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Girls Day Out

By the way in case you're curious why Jenny doesn't look anything like Andy, you'll find out soon enough.

When they got back to Jenny's house, Bonnie was outside waiting for them. She folded her arms and glared at Jessie as she came out of the car and slammed the door behind her. Bonnie stormed over to her and grabbed ahold of her arm. "Where the heck have you been!? I've been looking all over for you!" she snapped. "Ouch, take it easy Bonnie I was just out with Andy that's all." Jessie said as she quickly pulled her arm away from her. "I know, my mother told me all about it." Bonnie said angrily.

"You can't be Jenny's nanny let alone mine, you're not human and you're not even real!" she yelled as Jessie narrowed her eyebrows and glared at her. "You know you're starting to sound like Woody." She grouched. "Woody? You mean he's alive too?" Bonnie asked her. "Sure all the toys are." Jessie began. "We're just not allowed to act like it around humans except for emergencies." Jessie explained. "Then why do you want to be a human so much?" Bonnie began before she realized the truth. "You like Andy don't you." She said.

"Well I don't think that's any of your business." Jessie told her. "Listen Jessie, you stay away from him. You got that?" she said. "You can't tell me what to do!" Jessie snapped. "Besides what the heck is your problem anyway!? I thought you were supposed to be my friend." She said. "I am. That's why I'm telling you to stay away from him." Bonnie said. "But you're best friends with his daughter aren't you?" Jessie asked her. "Well yes but there's something you don't know about him." Bonnie said as she took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sigh before dragging her off to the side.

"When he was about seventeen years old he got into a car accident, and the person inside the other car was my father. He was on his way to work. Andy was lucky enough to survive but my father wasn't as lucky as he was." Bonnie explained. "I'm sorry Bonnie, I didn't know." Jessie told her. "But you can't be mad at Andy for that. You said it yourself, it was an accident. I'm sure Andy didn't mean to hit him." She said. "I know, it's just that well even though I don't really show it I care about you a lot and I don't want to see you get hurt. That's why it seems like I'm always mean to you. The human world is a lot different than what you're used to and a whole lot more dangerous." Bonnie said.

"Listen Bonnie, I care about you too, and Andy and Jenny. I know that there are a lot of things that I don't understand about this world yet, but I'm willing to learn about them if you're willing to teach me." Jessie told her when suddenly they exchanged smiles between each other. "Alright, let's go." Bonnie agreed. "Go where?" Jessie asked her. "To the mall. If you're going to be Jenny's new nanny, we _have_ to get you some more clothes. I mean you can't wear my bedsheets for the rest of your life."

She told her. "Yeeha!" Jessie cried excitedly as she grabbed ahold of her and tightly embraced her. "Thanks Bonnie, you won't regret this!" she told her. "You're welcome, but the first rule about being a human is you've got to ditch the yeeha business." Bonnie began breaking the embrace. "That is unless you're going to a country western dance. "Right." Jessie said. "Gosh, there's so much to remember." She added. "Jess, you don't know the half of it." Bonnie told her.

Jessie strutted inside the mall while Bonnie walked along beside her. "Now remember don't go too crazy we're using my mother's credit card." Bonnie told her. "And since you're going to be a nanny you have to dress nice so you look like one." She reminded her. "You got it!" Jessie exclaimed.

Jessie ran inside the woman's department and started throwing shirts, jeans, dresses, and skirts over to Bonnie as she just barely caught them before Jessie grabbed ahold of a white shirt with a black leather dress and matching pants and ran inside one of the changing rooms to try them on.

All Bonnie could do was watch as Jessie came out each time Jessie tried on a new outfit. She had to admit that Jessie looked good in a lot of outfits that she tried on, and she found it very difficult not to laugh when Jessie strutted out sporting a bra and a pair of underwear. She just hoped that nobody else (particularly security) was watching.

Finally Jessie finished trying on different kinds of new clothes and came out of the changing room wearing a purple T-shirt and a black skirt with matching flip flops. "So, what do you think? I mean how do I look?" she asked her as Bonnie simply just grinned at her. "Perfect." She answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Surprise Meeting

"Ouch!" Jessie cried as the woman finished piercing her left ear. The stub was purple so that it matched her top. "Alright now we just have got to do the other one." The woman told her as she cleaned Jessie's other ear. That's when suddenly Andy walked into the mall section where Jessie was getting her ears pierced. Jessie gritted her teeth as she saw him walk by. She tried to keep herself from shrieking in pain when he was in her presence. "Hey Jess." Andy said as he smiled at her.

"Hi Andy, what are you doing here?" she asked him. "I have an eye exam, I need to get a pair of new reading glasses so my mother is watching Jenny." He explained as the woman pierced her other ear. "Oh, well as soon as I'm done I can do that." Jessie told him gritting in pain again. "I mean after all I am her nanny." She told him. "You mean you wouldn't mind? You know she can be a bit of a handful sometimes." He told her.

"Yeah sure, I love kids just as much as animals. Well except the kids that are way too young to know how to play with me properly or puppies that try to turn me into their own personal chew toy and slobber all over me, but Jenny and Cassie seem perfectly fine." She said before biting her lip. She had realized too late that she had said too much. However Andy just simply smiled and didn't seem to mind.

"I like you Jessie you're different, and if you give it some time I'm sure that Jenny will learn to like you too. How about we go out tonight? That way you can get to know my mother, and Jenny can sleepover at Bonnie's house. "You mean like a date?" Jessie questioned anxiously. "Uh well yeah." He answered. "Alright now Jessie make sure you clean your ears and leave your stubs in for about a week or so before changing earrings every so often." The woman told her. "Great, thanks, bye Andy!" she exclaimed as she quickly got up out of the chair and ran away.

"Uh you'll just have to excuse her. She's kind of shy." Bonnie explained. "No kidding." Andy began. "I hope I didn't make her feel too uncomfortable." He said. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her about it." Bonnie assured him before running after her. "Jessie wait!" she cried and found her friend outside in front of the mall breathing heavily. "Alright take it easy Jessie, you can do this, you can do this." She reassured herself. "Damn it! I didn't think anything on earth could possibly be worse than being a claustrophobic!" she exclaimed.

"Take it easy or you're going to hyperventilate." Bonnie said. "Huh?" Jessie questioned. "Never mind. Just calm down, it's just a date." Bonnie told her. "But Bonnie I'm a doll, I've never been out on a real date before. I mean what am I going to wear or say and what if I make a total fool out of myself in front of Andy? I don't think I could live with that." She said. "Don't worry my mother goes out on dates all the time and I'm telling you that it's not a big deal." Bonnie told her. "Has Andy ever been out on a date before?" Jessie asked. "Yes of course why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because, I think I finally understand why Jenny doesn't like me. Although I'm not really sure why since I've only been a human for about twelve hours, but I think that she thinks that if I date her father then it's like I'm trying to take her mother's place or something which I'm really not." She said. "I've just got to find some way to prove it to her." She finished when suddenly she gasped as she heard footsteps behind her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted apologize if I offended you or made you feel uncomfortable." Andy said.

"It's alright. Listen I'll go out with you tonight if you still want me too." Jessie told her as he grinned at her. "That's great." He said. "There's just something that I have to take care of first." She said as she drove back to his house and Cassie ran over to greet her at the door as she came inside. "Hey, I remember this little critter." She said happily as she stroked her fur after she had jumped up on her pant leg. Cassie panted happily and wagged her tail when suddenly Jenny came down the stairs and stopped on one of the steps.

"What are you doing here? Where's Grandma?" she asked. "Well I'm your nanny aren't I? Your grandmother went home because your father told her that I was coming." She explained as she stopped petting Cassie as soon as she leapt back down on the floor. "What's this really about? Do you really care about me or my father?" Jenny asked her. "I care about both of you. Now have you finished your homework?" Jessie asked her back. "I didn't have any." She answered. "Really? That's funny because your father told me that you did." Jessie said.

"So what? You can't tell me what to do you're not my mother." She said as she sat down. "I thought we already established this, I'm your nanny and that makes me in charge. Now come on, why don't you want to do your homework and get smart?" Jessie asked as Jenny simply just shrugged at her. "I don't know, maybe because I'm not." She answered. "Well that can't be true, I mean from what your father told me you get excellent grades in school and still have time to play the piano, take ballet, and go horseback riding." Jessie said.

"That's because my friend does my homework for me." She explained. "You mean you cheat?" Jessie questioned. "Jenny, I know I haven't been a human very long but even _I_ know that cheating is wrong." She said. "What are you talking about, you aren't an alien are you?" Jenny asked her as Jessie took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling before turning to walk over to her and sat down next to her. "Alright look, I promise I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret. Promise?" she questioned as Jenny quickly nodded.

"Alright here it goes, I'm really a doll." She said as she turned to look at the little girl. "What?" she asked with uncertainty. "Your friend Bonnie tried a spell to bring her father back to life but she accidentally brought me to life instead. And I know it sounds hard to believe but it's the honest truth." Jessie said. "But if it is, why do you want to be my nanny?" Jenny asked her.

"Because I want to try and be your friend and help you." She said. "Forget it, you don't want to be my friend you want to be my father's friend." Jenny said before she stood up and turned around to run back upstairs. "Jenny wait, that's not true!" Jessie called but heaved a heavy sigh as soon as she heard the bedroom door slam behind her. "Maybe there is more to being a human than I thought." She said to herself resting her head inside her hand.

Later that evening Bonnie helped her pick out a beautiful sparkling red dress, to go out to dinner with Andy and his mother. Even though Jessie was excited to see Andy when he picked her up and anxious about meeting his mother, she couldn't stop thinking about Jenny. For she seemed like a terribly misunderstood little girl and rather quite troubled, although Jessie didn't really understand why. "Are you alright Jessie?" Andy asked as he escorted her inside the restaurant. "Uh yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

Andy and Jessie waited for the waitress to show them to their table. When she had Jessie noticed that there was already another woman sitting there on the other side of the table. "Jessie this is my mother, Mom this is Jessie Pride our new nanny." He explained with a grin. "Well hello there pleased to meet you Jessie." His mother said as she got to her feet and shook her hand. "I'm Emily Davis." She said when suddenly Jessie's mouth gaped open. "Emily?" she questioned with disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; A New Friend

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Emily asked her. "Uh, no." Jessie began nervously. "It's just that Andy has told me so much about you." She explained. "Yeah Andy's told me all about you too and how pretty you were. And it's not like I didn't believe him, I just didn't know how pretty you were up until now." Emily said as Jessie gave a nervous chuckle before smiling back at her. "Are you sure we haven't met before though? Because you seem awfully familiar." Emily said.

"Well I guess it's just because I have one of those faces." Jessie told her while Andy pulled out a seat for her and Emily and Jessie both sat back down. "You know where are you from anyway? I don't ever remember you telling me." Andy said as he sat down next to Jessie and looked over at her. "Oh I'm from out of town." Jessie said as she picked up her wineglass and took a sip of champagne. "Really? How far?" Andy asked her. "Very far," she began as she sat down the glass again. "I'm from way out in the country." She answered.

"Oh yeah that's right, you told me about your horse named Bullet." Andy remembered. "Well can you sing?" he asked her all of a sudden. "I don't know," Jessie began finding that this had been a rather random question for him to ask her. "I never tried. I mean I've never tried in front of other people before. I do know how to yodel though." She said before biting her lip again. "Well I guess you would have to know that being a real cowgirl and all." Jessie suddenly gave a loud gasp before knocking over her wineglass and having it spill all over the tablecloth and her dress.

"Oh no!" she cried. "Don't worry it's alright, I've got it." Andy said as he quickly grabbed ahold of her glass and turned it back upright. "My beautiful dress, it's ruined!" Jessie exclaimed as she leapt off of her chair and ran towards the ladies room. "She's certainly a character isn't she?" Andy's mother questioned him as he started to wipe the spill up from the table. "Yeah, I know she's a little jumpy but I think I can change all that." He answered.

"Really? How?" his mother asked him. "Well I'm going to help build up her confidence. Every Saturday night is karaoke night at this restaurant." He explained. "Oh I see, so that's why you asked her if she could sing. Got it." His mother said realizing his plan. "I'll go check to see if she's alright." Andy said as finished cleaning up and walked over to the restrooms. That's when suddenly Jessie came out of the ladies room and almost bumped into him. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked her. "No! This is my first time out in a real restaurant and now I've made a total fool out of myself!" she exclaimed when something wet and salty trickled down her cheek.

"And now I'm leaking salt water!" she cried. "Just calm down Jessie, there's no need to cry. It was just an accident." Andy told her soothingly. "You mean you aren't mad at me or embarrassed that I've been acting so strange lately?" Jessie questioned with disbelief. "No, why should I? Everybody gets nervous on their first date, and things like this happen all the time. You just need to learn how to believe in yourself, because if you don't how can we ever expect Jenny to?" he asked her reminding her about something.

"Andy look, I was with Jenny earlier and I have a feeling that something's going on with her that she's not telling us." She said as he took a deep breath. "Actually there is, but I want her to tell you about it first." He said. "But Andy, I'm really worried about her." She told him as he placed a tender hand onto her cheek and gazed into her eyes. "I know you are, but Jenny has gone through a lot more than you could possibly ever know or understand. I want her to be the one to tell you about it when she's ready." He said wiping away another tear with his thumb.

Jessie grabbed ahold of his hand and gazed into his eyes. "Oh, Andy." She said dreamily as their faces moved an inch closer to each other's and Jessie started closing her eyes until Emily walked by them and into the restroom. "Listen Jessie, there's something I want to ask you." Andy said as they suddenly pulled away from each other. "There's a karaoke party here on Saturday night." He told her. "Oh and I suppose you want me to sing at it." She realized. "Yeah, you can even yodel if you'd like." He said. "Uh, well, I'll think about it." She said. "Good, now let's finish our dinner and then I'll take you home." He said as he offered her his arm and escorted her back over to the table.

 _….._

The next morning after Jessie woke up she went into the bathroom and took her clothes off so she could feel the hot steamy water against her skin. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt like she was in Heaven as she lifted her chin and let the water fall on top of her head while a thick cloudy mist encircled her and the rest of the bathroom. Meanwhile Woody was holding a meeting with the rest of the toys. "Alright now guys in the movie the doll that turned into a human was given five days until the spell became permanent which only gives us a few more days to convince Jessie to change back.

"Well I just happen to think that we should leave her alone and do whatever she wants to do." Mr. Potato Head said. "Yeah besides, Bonnie already told us that her school library doesn't carry the book that has the spell to reverse it." Buzz told him.

"That's why we've got to go to the toy wizard. I know he can talk some sense into her since he did the same for me." Woody said. "But that's like a seven day trip." Buzz said. "I know, but Bonnie is camping there this weekend with the girl scouts. We'll just sneak into her backpack and go then." Woody said but Buzz simply took a step back and shook his head while waving his hands together.

"I'm sorry Woody, but I'm with Potato Head on this. Jessie's happy and she made her a choice. It wouldn't be right to force her to return to the life of being a toy if she didn't want to." He said. "Oh come on Buzz, I know you're still in love with her even if you won't admit it." Woody told him rolling his eyes. "Yes, I am. That's why I have to let her go and be with Andy because she obviously has feelings for him, and if you love her as much as I think you do being her friend then you'll do the same." He told him as Woody heaved a heavy sigh and shrugged. "I'm sorry, I can't. Now I'm going whether the rest of you guys are coming with me or not." He said.

Later on that afternoon Jessie went over next-door to greet Jenny when she had gotten off the school bus. "Hey Jenny how was school?" Jessie asked her. "Why do you care?" Jenny grouched before she sat down on the bottom step and heaved a heavy sigh resting her head inside her hand. "I don't know, is it a crime to?" Jessie asked her as Jenny slowly looked up at her. "If I tell you do you promise to shut up about it?" she asked her. "Yes." Jessie agreed. "Alright well you see there's this kid at school named Eric, and he's always picking on me." Jenny began.

"I mean I used to pick on him all the time because he was smaller than me, and I guess he's getting back at me now for it." She explained. "Well that doesn't give him any excuse for it. What's he doing to you anyway?" Jessie asked her. "He's always stealing my lunch money and calling me names on the bus." She answered with another heavy sigh. "Well have you told the principal about it?" Jessie asked her. "I can't. I've been there so many times that he wouldn't believe me." She answered as Jessie sat down next to her.

"You know Jenny, I bet if you spent more time paying attention at school and doing your own homework, people might learn to start trusting you. If you promise to try and do that and to stop being such a bully to innocent people, I promise to help you." She told her. "But why would you want to do that after I'm so mean to you all the time?" Jenny asked her as she pulled a strand of hair out of her eye and tucked it back behind her ear.

"Because I think that you deserve a second chance and that there's still a possibility that we could be friends." Jessie answered. "So what do you say is it a deal? Friends?" she questioned as she offered her hand out to her. "Friends." Jenny answered back as she shook it and the two exchanged smiles with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Jenny's Secret

After Jessie finished helping Jenny with her homework the two girls set up their own salon inside her bedroom. Jessie painted Jenny's nails a bright pink, while Jenny painted hers a dark purple. "Jenny, there's something I have to ask you." Jessie began. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but I'm just curious. What happened to your mother?" she asked her. "Do you mean my adoptive mother or biological mother?" Jenny asked her back as she finished painting Jessie's nails.

"You mean, you're adopted?" Jessie questioned. "No duh, I mean didn't you ever notice that I don't look anything like my father?" she asked her back. "Actually, no. I guess I never really thought about it before." Jessie said with a shrug before looking back at her and realizing that her friend had tears in her eyes. "Jenny, what's wrong?" she asked her worriedly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I was afraid that I couldn't trust you." She began with a sniff before brushing away her.

"Sweetheart you know you can tell me anything, now please tell me what happened." Jessie said. "Look I know you want an answer but the truth is that I didn't really know what happened to me. All I know is that when I was born my own mother didn't even want me so she just abandoned me out on the street." She explained as the tears continued rolling down her cheeks and Jessie simply looked at her. "Then when I got older I started being placed in foster homes,

but for some reason they would never keep me around long enough to try and teach me right from wrong. I even had one man threaten to whip the living daylights out of me before he sent me back to the shelter. And then when Andy and his wife finally adopted me they finally figured that I was old enough to know the truth. It wasn't my mother who abandoned me at all, it was my father, because I killed his wife when I was born." She said when she suddenly broke out into sobs and embraced Jessie continuing to cry inside her arms.

"Oh honey, it's not your fault at all." She reassured her as she rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head. "And now I understand a little bit more about why you were acting the way you were." Jessie explained. "It's because I'm a bad kid!" Jenny exclaimed as she sobbed even harder. "No you're not. If you were, you wouldn't be acting so upset and guilty about this even though it's not your fault in any way, you couldn't help that your mother died, it's just a fact of life and stuff like that happens, it's nothing to do with you do you understand?" Jessie asked her.

"I guess." She answered with another sniff before breaking out of the embrace and sitting up. "No, it's just like in school guessing's not good enough." Jessie began as she leaned back and grabbed a few tissues before handing them to her and telling her to blow her nose. "But if you already know that life is hard, why do you want to be a part of it so much?" Jenny asked her. "Because there's a whole lot more to life than that if you just give it a chance. And once that you find friends and people who care about you then you'll know exactly what I'm talking about. I promise you." Jessie told her with a grin before poking her in the chest.

"Jessie?" Jenny began slowly grinning back at her. "Yeah?" she questioned back. "You're alright." She said as she extended her fist. "Uh thanks, but what's this for?" Jessie asked her eyeing her with confusion. "Watch, I'll show you." Jenny said as she bumped it with her own. "Boom,.." she whispered letting her fingers sprinkle down from the sky. "Now you try it." Jenny told her. "Ha, that sounds like a gunshot, but alright." She said as they both bumped their fists together. "Boom,.." they whispered together before letting out a few giggles.

"Well come on I better get you to bed, I have to go home and get some rest too. I have a huge night ahead of me tomorrow night." Jessie said as she started tucking her in. "Why? Where are you going?" Jenny asked her brushing her hair from her eyes. "To a karaoke party, your father invited me." She explained. "Oh." Jenny said simply. "Great." She added. "Now have a good night sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Jessie told her before she bent down to plant a kiss on her forehead before walking over to the light switch. Jessie turned around and smiled down at her before turning off the light and quietly shutting the door behind her before Jenny rolled over to go to sleep.

 _….._

The next evening Bonnie started camping for Girl Scout camp while Jessie got ready to go to the dance. She decided to wear a white sleeveless shirt with a denim vest and blue jeans with a pair of brown shoes that had high heels at the bottoms of them. As soon as she got dressed she styled her hair up in a ponytail with a holder that matched her nails. Then she widened her eyes and examined herself in the mirror while she did her mascara. "How are you suddenly a makeup expert?" Bonnie asked her as she finished packing. "Jenny taught me how." Jessie answered.

"What!? No fair! _I'm_ not even allowed to wear makeup." Bonnie said throwing her backpack over her shoulder. "Alright so I guess I'll see you later since my ride is going to be here in a few minutes." She said as Jessie finished applying her mascara and started applying a light purple eyeshadow. "Alright, bye." She told her as Bonnie simply just heaved a sad sigh. "You used to be a whole lot more fun when you were a toy." She muttered under her breath before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, did you say something Bonnie?" Jessie questioned as she turned to look up from her work but realized that she was already gone. Jessie simply just shrugged before she puckered her lips and grabbed her tub of bright red lipstick. Then after she was finished she put the cap back on and put her makeup kit away before grabbing her leather jacket and putting it on as she rushed outside. "Hey Jess you ready?" Andy asked as he walked up her driveway to greet her.

"Yes but what about Jenny?" she asked him. "Don't worry about it, this is your night off. Hannah is babysitting her. She lives a crossed the street." He explained. "Alright then, what are we waiting for let's go!" Jessie exclaimed as she grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him towards the car. "Well I admire your enthusiasm but that's a rather strong grip of yours." He told her. "That's because I've spent a lot of time arm wrestlin' my brother." She answered as she climbed inside the passenger side. "That's funny, I didn't know you had a brother." Andy said as he got into the driver's seat and they both slammed their doors behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eleven; One Big Happy Family

Alright so here we are folks, we've made it to the last chapter. I just wanted to say that I'm still trying to get together ideas for the sequel which probably won't happen right away, but I think it will eventually. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this story and please leave your opinion in the comments section whether or not that you think that there should be a sequel along with anything else that you might want to say or ask, constructive criticism is encouraged but any trolls or flamers will be ignored.

Ps. If anyone has any ideas for the sequel if there's going to be one please feel free to make some suggestions. Obviously Jessie being pregnant will be one of them. Also maybe something about Bo Peep and one or more of the other toys becoming human whether permanently or not.

"I think that I want to stay." Jessie said. "I mean I'll definitely miss you guys and I will always love you but I have a family of my own now and people that I love and who love me." She said as Woody simply grinned at her and nodded before she turned to look over at Andy. "That's right Andy, I love you. And if you're still offering me the chance of spending the rest of my life with you I'd love to take it." She told him as he smiled warmly at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He told her as the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and gazed into each other's eyes before sharing their first kiss.

Suddenly both of the hands on the clock pointed to the number twelve. "Well, that's it. It's midnight." The toy wizard said as Andy and Jessie broke apart. "It looks like my job here is done." He said. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what exactly is your job anyway?" Bonnie questioned him. "Well that's an easy one, your toys wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me, although technically nobody else is supposed to know about it. Although I might make an exception to the rule if you promise that this will be our little secret." The toy wizard whispered before placing a finger over top of his lips and making a hushing noise.

"I promise." Bonnie said smiling over at him. "Me too, my lips are sealed." Andy promised before the toy wizard let out a thunderous jolly laugh before slowly disappearing into dust. "Even though you're not going to be one of my toys anymore, we're still friends aren't we?" Bonnie questioned softening her eyes and turning up her bottom lip giving Jessie an adorable puppy dog look. "Of course we're still friends." Jessie reassured her soothingly as the two exchanged loving smiles. "Oh no, is Jenny going to be alright?" she asked Andy worriedly.

"I sure hope so, I mean even though she isn't my biological daughter I still love her just as if she was my own flesh and blood." He said. "Of course you do, and so do I. I have to go see her and tell her the truth." Jessie said before she ran away down the hall. "Jessie wait!" Andy exclaimed inside a whisper as he ran after her and skidded a crossed the floor. Jessie quietly pushed the door to Jenny's room open and went inside before kneeling down at her bedside and gazing down at her lovingly in the dark. That's when all of a sudden Jenny's eyes fluttered open.

She slowly turned her head and looked over at the woman kneeling beside her. "Jessie? What are you doing here?" she whispered. "I'm staying here with you and your father." She told her revealing her decision. "But why?" Jenny asked her. "Because I finally found a reason to, and something to live for." Jessie answered as the two of them exchanged smiles and Jenny sat up and threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. Andy smiled at the two of them as Jessie closed her eyes and deepened the embrace.

 _….._

Jessie was dressed up in a different sort of cowgirl outfit. She had on a red shirt with a cowhide vest, cream colored jeans that came with a leather belt and of course brown cowgirl boots with a matching cowgirl hat. It was Jenny's Halloween party at school and she was up on stage getting ready to sing for their party. She was much more confident and relaxed than she was the first time she had been on stage.

Jessie smiled herself at Andy who widely smiled back at her a vampire fangish smile (since he was dressed up like a vampire) before Jessie continued to watch all of the other children. The little girl dressed up in the Snow White costume was Jenny and she was playing bobbing for apples with the rest of the kids and ended up winning. All the other children started cheering for her victory.

The next few months went by so fast that as almost as in a flash, Jessie found herself walking down the aisle while everyone else inside the pews stood up to see her wearing her wedding dress. Even though they couldn't talk, walk, or move while they were there, Bonnie took the rest of the toys so that they could see her too. Jessie and Andy exchanged smiles as Jenny walked out in front of Jessie throwing flower petals down on the ground with every step that they took.

Andy took Jessie by the arm as he went to take her up the steps in front of the minister. The ceremony continued until both of them said their wedding vows and placed their wedding bands around each other's fingers before sealing their marriage with a kiss. Bonnie, Emily, and everyone else inside the audience applauded, cheered, and whistled before the newlyweds turned to face them.

Andy and Jessie stood together out in the front yard after the wedding was over when suddenly a photographer came over to them with his camera. "Can I get a picture please?" he asked them as Jessie reached down and hoisted the little flower girl which was now her stepdaughter into her arms. Cassie sat down beside her and began to pant while everyone else smiled at the camera as their picture was taken.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; The Runaway

"You know, for some strange reason that I can't figure out, I think we met before." Andy began as he started driving Jessie home. "Why, whatever makes you say that?" Jessie asked him as he stopped the car in front of her house and looked over at her. "Because when I was a little kid, I had a collectable Jessie the cowgirl doll, and strangely enough you remind of her." He explained as she took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright look, if I tell you the truth you won't believe me." She told him. "Try me." He told her.

"The reason that I remind you so much about her is because I am her. Bonnie said a spell to try and bring her father back to life, but she accidentally brought me to life instead." She explained. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked her. "You mean, you actually believe me?" she questioned with astonishment. "Well, yeah. Look, if you were one of my toys once, that means you know about the Woody doll I had." He began. "Yeah, he's one of my best friends, why?" she asked him.

"There's a reason why he was my favorite toy, he's my father. Well I mean he _was_ my father until some old nasty witch turned him into a toy." He explained. "Then why didn't he just change back into a human?" Jessie asked him. "It's because my mother thought he had died, and she started dating again. I don't know maybe he was happier that way and he didn't want to interfere with her life." He told her. "Anyway listen Jessie, I don't care if you're really a toy or not. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So now the only question is if you feel the same way about me." He said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and touched her cheek tenderly before gazing passionately into her eyes.

"I don't know, I really wish I did though. But the last time I was in a relationship it didn't work out so well." She began shaking her head. "My mind is telling me that this just isn't right." She told him. "Well, what is your heart telling you?" he asked her when suddenly they heard frantic barking coming from the house next-door. "That sounds like Cassie." Jessie realized in a horrified whisper. "That's because it is." Andy said worriedly as they both rushed out of the car and ran over to the house. As soon as they opened the door the tiny puppy rushed outside. "What is it girl, where's Jenny?" Andy asked her as she quickly turned around and bounded back inside.

Andy and Jessie both quickly ran upstairs and found the entire house completely dark except for Jenny's room. Jessie picked Cassie up as she gave a whimper while Andy found a note written on top of Jenny's bed. Andy picked it up and silently read it to himself before turning to look back up at Jessie. "I've got to call the police. Jenny's run away." He said. "Oh this is all my fault!" Jessie sobbed as she found that her cheeks were now flooded with tears. "Of course it's not, why would you ever say such a thing?" he questioned her with disbelief.

"Because I should have listened to Woody when he told me that the human world is no place for a toy." She said with a sniff. "I'm sorry Andy, I never meant to hurt you or Jenny. I mean that is the whole reason that she ran away isn't it?" she asked him as he remained silent. "She doesn't want me to be her new mother, and I don't know why I ever thought that I could be." She said sadly before she set Cassie back down and rushed out of the bedroom. "Jessie wait!" Andy cried as he started to chase after her while Cassie started to whine.

"Wait a minute." Andy said as he stopped with a moment of realization. "If Jessie was able to talk to Woody, then Sid really wasn't joking when he said the toys were alive before they took him away to the institution." He said to himself. "I've got to get to the guys, they'll know how to talk to her!" he exclaimed before he rushed outside of the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; Jessie's Choice

The rain started pouring down from the sky as Jessie sat upon the swing of the playground having her tears roll off her cheeks and blend in within the rain. Jessie took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sigh. "Where do I belong?" she asked herself as one of her tears dropped down into the puddle beneath her feet while she gazed into her reflection. That's when suddenly she heard a screaming sound coming from inside the distance and a bunch of barking going along with it. She gave a loud and horrified gasp before quickly jumping up from her swing and racing into the woods.

There she saw Jenny lying flat down on the ground next to a rock. Jessie could tell she had slipped and fallen before she had hit her head. Cassie stopped barking and whimpered while Jenny stayed unconscious and the wound on her forehead continued oozing blood. "It's alright, she's going to be alright." Jessie reassured the puppy as she hoisted the little girl inside her arms. "I've just got to get her some help."

.. _…._

"I came as soon as I heard!" Andy exclaimed as he rushed inside the hospital with Woody and Buzz and the other toys. Bonnie was there too. "What's going on here? I thought you guys were at camp." Jessie said. "We were until Andy called Bonnie and let her know what happened. Jessie, there's something I have to tell you." Woody began. "You're Andy's father, I know, he told me." She said. "Yes but what you don't know is that I brought someone else with us." He said stepping aside when suddenly an older man dressed inside a purple cape magically appeared before them.

"I assume you must be Jessie." He said as she simply nodded. "Jessie this is the toy wizard, he can change you back into a toy but you don't have much time." Woody explained. "No,.. I don't want to." Jessie said sadly. "I want to make sure Jenny's going to be alright first." She told him. "Jessie, I'm sure she's going to be fine, but you're running out of time and soon the spell will become permanent." Woody told her. "The magic dust will only work if Jessie really wants to go back, it has to be her choice." The toy wizard explained as Jessie took a deep breath and heaved a sad sigh.

"It is." She began as a tear rolled down her cheek and just when the toy wizard was about to sprinkle the magical dust over the top of her head with his tiny purple sack a nurse walked down the hallway. "Is your name Jessica Pride?" she asked Jessie. "Yes." She answered with a nod. "Then this is for you, it was found enclosed the patient's hand." She explained as she handed her a folded up piece of paper. "Thank you." Jessie said quietly before slowly opening up the note and reading it silently to herself.

 _Dear Jessie,_

 _I know that I might be dead long before you read this, but I just wanted you to know the real reason why I ran away. The reason I didn't tell you the truth before is I wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be any chance of finding me while I was still alive. You see the truth is that I love you. You have been more like a mother to me than my real mother ever possibly could be, and I hope that you decide to stay a human and stay with my father. I know that you guys need each other and really love each other. That's why you deserve a better child than me and you're better off without me and loving someone that really is your own flesh and blood. I'm sorry that I have been such a disappointment to you. I'll never forget you._

 _Love, Jenny_

"I can't believe that she really thought this about herself." Jessie said before handing the note over to Andy to have him read it as well. "I just wish that I had a chance to tell her how I really felt about her." She said with another sad sigh and hanging her head and Woody suddenly felt pure sadness and sympathy for her before he placed his hand down on top of the wizards'. "And you should be able to. Jenny needs you and so does my son." He told her.

"What? What are you saying?" she questioned. "I'm saying that I was wrong Jessie, I shouldn't have tried to force you to do something that you didn't want to do." Woody told her shaking his head. "I can see now that you truly are happy here and you belong in the human world with them." He said. "But Woody are you sure?" she questioned him again. "Yes, but that's only my opinion. I don't want you to go and make the same mistakes that I did, go ahead and make your own I mean that's what being a human is all about, but whatever choice you make, have it come from in here." Woody told her as he touched his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; One Big Happy Family

Alright so here we are folks, we've made it to the last chapter. I just wanted to say that I'm still trying to get together ideas for the sequel which probably won't happen right away, but I think it will eventually. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this story and please leave your opinion in the comments section whether or not that you think that there should be a sequel along with anything else that you might want to say or ask, constructive criticism is encouraged but any trolls or flamers will be ignored.

Ps. If anyone has any ideas for the sequel if there's going to be one please feel free to make some suggestions. Obviously Jessie being pregnant will be one of them. Also maybe something about Bo Peep and one or more of the other toys becoming human whether permanently or not.

"I think that I want to stay." Jessie said. "I mean I'll definitely miss you guys and I will always love you but I have a family of my own now and people that I love and who love me." She said as Woody simply grinned at her and nodded before she turned to look over at Andy. "That's right Andy, I love you. And if you're still offering me the chance of spending the rest of my life with you I'd love to take it." She told him as he smiled warmly at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He told her as the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and gazed into each other's eyes before sharing their first kiss.

Suddenly both of the hands on the clock pointed to the number twelve. "Well, that's it. It's midnight." The toy wizard said as Andy and Jessie broke apart. "It looks like my job here is done." He said. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what exactly is your job anyway?" Bonnie questioned him. "Well that's an easy one, your toys wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me, although technically nobody else is supposed to know about it. Although I might make an exception to the rule if you promise that this will be our little secret." The toy wizard whispered before placing a finger over top of his lips and making a hushing noise.

"I promise." Bonnie said smiling over at him. "Me too, my lips are sealed." Andy promised before the toy wizard let out a thunderous jolly laugh before slowly disappearing into dust. "Even though you're not going to be one of my toys anymore, we're still friends aren't we?" Bonnie questioned softening her eyes and turning up her bottom lip giving Jessie an adorable puppy dog look. "Of course we're still friends." Jessie reassured her soothingly as the two exchanged loving smiles. "Oh no, is Jenny going to be alright?" she asked Andy worriedly.

"I sure hope so, I mean even though she isn't my biological daughter I still love her just as if she was my own flesh and blood." He said. "Of course you do, and so do I. I have to go see her and tell her the truth." Jessie said before she ran away down the hall. "Jessie wait!" Andy exclaimed inside a whisper as he ran after her and skidded a crossed the floor. Jessie quietly pushed the door to Jenny's room open and went inside before kneeling down at her bedside and gazing down at her lovingly in the dark. That's when all of a sudden Jenny's eyes fluttered open.

She slowly turned her head and looked over at the woman kneeling beside her. "Jessie? What are you doing here?" she whispered. "I'm staying here with you and your father." She told her revealing her decision. "But why?" Jenny asked her. "Because I finally found a reason to, and something to live for." Jessie answered as the two of them exchanged smiles and Jenny sat up and threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. Andy smiled at the two of them as Jessie closed her eyes and deepened the embrace.

 _….._

Jessie was dressed up in a different sort of cowgirl outfit. She had on a red shirt with a cowhide vest, cream colored jeans that came with a leather belt and of course brown cowgirl boots with a matching cowgirl hat. It was Jenny's Halloween party at school and she was up on stage getting ready to sing for their party. She was much more confident and relaxed than she was the first time she had been on stage.

 _I've been tellin' my dreams to the scarecrow,_

 _'Bout the places that I'd like to see._

 _I said, friend do you think I'll ever get there?_

 _Ah, but he just stands there smilin' back at me._

Jessie smiled herself at Andy who widely smiled back at her a vampire fangish smile (since he was dressed up like a vampire) before Jessie continued to watch all of the other children. The little girl dressed up in the Snow White costume was Jenny and she was playing bobbing for apples with the rest of the kids and ended up winning. All the other children started cheering for her victory.

 _So I confessed my sins to the preacher,_

 _About the love I've been prayin' to find._

 _Is there a blue eyed boy in my future, yeah he says._

 _Girl you've got nothin' but time._

The next few months went by so fast that as almost as in a flash, Jessie found herself walking down the aisle while everyone else inside the pews stood up to see her wearing her wedding dress. Even though they couldn't talk, walk, or move while they were there, Bonnie took the rest of the toys so that they could see her too. Jessie and Andy exchanged smiles as Jenny walked out in front of Jessie throwing flower petals down on the ground with every step that they took.

 _But how do you wait for Heaven?_

 _And who has that much time?_

 _And how do you keep your feet on the ground when you know,_

 _That you were born, you were born to fly!_

Andy took Jessie by the arm as he went to take her up the steps in front of the minister. The ceremony continued until both of them said their wedding vows and placed their wedding bands around each other's fingers before sealing their marriage with a kiss. Bonnie, Emily, and everyone else inside the audience applauded, cheered, and whistled before the newlyweds turned to face them.

 _So how do you wait for Heaven?_

 _And who has that much time?_

 _And how do you keep your feet on the ground when you know that you were born yeah you were born,._

Andy and Jessie stood together out in the front yard after the wedding was over when suddenly a photographer came over to them with his camera. "Can I get a picture please?" he asked them as Jessie reached down and hoisted the little flower girl which was now her stepdaughter into her arms. Cassie sat down beside her and began to pant while everyone else smiled at the camera as their picture was taken.

 _You were born to fly!_


End file.
